A Past Long Forgotten
by ljp
Summary: AU - Voyager returns home and Tom comes face to face with his past and - secrets? *complete*
1. What is this?

**A Past Long Forgotten**   
Written by LJP   
  
Author's Notes: Well, here it is! I've read, and read, and read again, Erin's story "My Best Friend's Wedding" and I wanted to write one where Voyager came back, but Laura was in it. In Erin's Laura is dead (duh!). If you don't already know, this story uses the characters from my story Changing the Future and Erin's story My Best Friend's Wedding, but is in a different CtF and MBFW universe. It obviously differs from the actual Trek universe in many ways though. Um, I'm not making any sense, am I? You don't necessarily need to read either of the aforementioned fics to get this, though we'd both love you more if you did. Erin has told me that this story "sounds a tiny bit like a soap opera", but I'm not really caring. It's just twisted...So, enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek and Starfleet and Voyager all belong to Paramount, Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor and the late Gene Roddenberry. As much as I'd like to own them, I don't. They also own Tom, B'Elanna, Captain Janeway and the rest of the senior staff. I own the crew of the Shakespeare and Laura, Aria, Learra, Tessa, Mike and Shelly (though Erin and I share some of them...let's not get into that...). Erin owns Heather Whitney and I thank her for letting me use her once again :-) Any reference to The X-Files belongs to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox. Everyone and everything will be returned to its owners as soon as I'm done with them... 


	2. The Return

**Chapter 1: The Return**

As the ship rocked violently, both the captain and first officer were thrown from their seats in the center of the bridge. The helmsman, Ensign Paris, managed to steady the ship long enough for them to stand up again The emergency lights flickered, leaving the bridge in complete darkness for several seconds.   
  
"Inertial dampers down to 47%." Harry Kim yelled out over all the noise and rumbling.   
  
A console near Lieutenant Commander Tuvok exploded, sending an un-named engineer through the air, landing on his side near the turbolift, his face burnt.   
  
"How much longer until we reach the other side?" Captain Janeway asked, brushing her auburn hair off of her face.   
  
Harry responded quickly. "Two minutes, seventeen seconds."   
  
The captain turned to Paris. "Think you can hold it together Tom?" She asked, a hand rested gently on his shoulder.   
  
"I'll do my best." He smirked before returning his attention to the console in front of him. She returned to her place in the center of the bridge on her chair.   
  
The ship rolled again, sparks flying from the ceiling. The captain's knuckles began to turn white as she held onto the arm rests of her chair in an attempt to stay seated. Commander Chakotay shot her a worried glance, receiving only a look of determination and hope in her gray eyes.   
  
Ensign Kim's mind was everywhere at once, hoping that they'd make it through without losing everything. "Shields down to 14%. Fifteen seconds until re-entrance into normal space. eleven...eight...five..." Harry continued his countdown and the knot that had settled in the pit of everyone's stomach grew one size bigger.   
  
***   
  
A console at operations beeped. Lieutenant Commander Heather Whitney spun around in her seat in the captain's chair. "Report!" She barked to Ensign Mitchell, manning the station.   
  
"A spacial rift is about to open 2,000 kilometers off our port bow."   
  
Heather turned toward the conn. "Lieutenant Evans, back us away quickly." She looked back at Mitchell. "Put the rift onscreen." The viewscreen flashed to reveal a panel of black. "Magnify." A small blue speck instantly became larger and it widened slowly. Seconds later, the entire screen had become filled with the blue and green spiraling mixture. A ship began to exit the rift.   
  
Whitney looked back at her operations officer expectantly.   
  
The ensign's jaw fell to the floor. "It's Voyager."   
  
***   
  
"Captain, there's a ship directly in front of us. It's Federation." Harry breathed a sigh of relief in his discovery. The captain's eyes lit up.   
  
"Hail them." She paused for only a second. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager."   
  
A tall woman with dark blonde hair pulled into a bouncy ponytail and a gray shouldered uniform with a dark maroon turtleneck adorned with three pips appeared on the screen. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Heather Whitney of the starship Shakespeare. Welcome home." Her blue eyes scanned Voyager's bridge and rested briefly on Tom. "We invite you and your crew to a formal dinner thrown in your honor as soon as possible. My engineering teams are prepared to assist you in anything you need. Just let us know."   
  
Janeway rose an eyebrow. "We would love to Commander. May I inquire as to just what part of the Alpha Quadrant we have stumbled across?"   
  
"Travel time back to Earth is only about one week at maximum warp. We're closer to the Gamma Quadrant than the Beta if that tells you anything." Whitney responded, a small smile on her face.   
  
Voyager's captain returned the smile. "What time do you want us to come aboard?"   
  
Whitney glanced back at a medical officer and their conversation was not heard. She turned back to the viewscreen. "1900 hours. And we request that you don't wear dress uniforms."   
  
_Just like Heather Whitney to forgo the use of Starfleet protocol._ Tom thought, laughing to himself.   
  
Whitney seemed to have heard his 'comment' and she grinned down at him. "We will be expecting you. Shakespeare out."   
  
The screen went black and Janeway turned to her first officer. "Sounds like we have a date."   
  
*** 

Captain Laura Jenkins of the USS Shakespeare was running around her quarters like a chicken with its head cut off. The only formal dress she could find was a floor length forest green valore gown with thin straps and a very low neckline. Not exactly the style of dress that a Starfleet captain would wear to a Starfleet event. She had already pulled it on and was now busy chasing around her five year old daughter, Casie Michaela, attempting to get her into her dress.   
  
"I could just about kill Heather." She muttered. "Why formal? Damnit! The only time I'd rather wear uniforms..." She raised her voice. "Casie!"   
  
The little girl came bounding into the room, spiral brown curls bouncing on the shoulders. She smiled up at her mother, the pale yellow dress bunched up around her waist. Laura fixed the dress and managed to run a comb through Casie's hair before the girl bolted back into her bedroom.   
  
Jenkins collapsed on the couch just as the door chimed. "Come in." She sighed, clipping the sides of her own brown hair back with small silver flowers.   
  
Her first officer, Heather Whitney, walked into the room. She was dressed in a dark blue floor length gown that Laura hadn't seen before. It had thin spaghetti straps and had a vee neck. Around her neck was a gold chain with a small pearl in the center. Her hair was back in a bun, several loose tendrils of curled hair framing her face.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Heather asked, a smile plastered on her face.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be. Casie, get out here!" She gave her first officer a look that could kill. Casie skipped out of the bedroom and into her mother's arms. "Now honey." Laura started. "I want you to be on your best behavior at this party, okay? Lesa and Erin will be there, so you'll have someone else to talk to while mommy talks to the other captain, okay?" Lesa and Erin Evans were the seven year old twin daughters of the chief conn officer Keith Evans and his wife, the assistant medical officer, Melissa Evans.   
  
Casie nodded in agreement. "I will Mommy, I promise."   
  
Laura sighed in relief. "Alright, now hurry to the bathroom and brush your teeth." Casie scrunched up her nose, but obliged.   
  
The captain watched her go into the other room before turning back to Heather. Her smile had disappeared and been replaced by a frown. Laura sighed yet again, bending down to pick up a storybook that Casie had left on the floor. She glared at the other woman. "Heather Andrea Whitney, what is it?" She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just that I'm beginning to regret not accepting that offer at the Academy."   
  
Heather raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Nothing, never mind...what's wrong?"   
  
Heather took a deep breath. "Tom's on Voyager."   
  
Laura's jaw dropped and her face turned three shades whiter. "Commander Whitney, if you're lying, so help me..."   
  
She shook her head. "I'm not. He was seated at the conn when they hailed us. I just wanted to let you know before you got to the party."   
  
"Thank you." Laura said, swallowing hard. A couple of moments passed before the captain stood up and smiled softly, already beginning to mask her emotions, something she had become very good at these past five years.   
  
***   
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway stood with her senior staff in the Ten Forward of the USS Shakespeare. She looked positively wonderful in a deep cream evening gown with no sleeves and a moderately low vee-neck. Her hair was back in a French twist and she was holding a glass of champagne. Her first officer, security officer and doctor were all gathered with her, each in his own adaptation of a tuxedo. Neelix had concocted an original suit and was wearing it proudly. Ensign Paris stood with an arm draped loosely around the chief engineer's waist. B'Elanna was wearing a deep maroon gown, sleeveless with a halter neck and a low back. Tom wore a vest of the same color underneath his tuxedo.   
  
The captain shook her head. "This is some party." She glanced around the room, smiling at the picture of her crew enjoying themselves and relaxing. She spotted Naomi Wildman already at ease with two of the Shakespeare's children. She sighed heavily. "I'm just interested in meeting the captain. There's been no mention of one, but I find it hard to believe that a lieutenant commander be left in charge of a sovereign class starship."   
  
Tom Paris laughed. "I don't think you'd want Heather Whitney commanding a starship no matter what her rank was."   
  
The captain raised an amused eyebrow. "Excuse me?"   
  
Tom rolled his eyes and cast B'Elanna a look at her confused glance. "Back at the Academy, Heather and I were like two peas in a pod. We were the biggest pranksters on campus. I find it hard to believe she moved up through the ranks so quickly."   
  
"I'm not the only one who moved up there. Somebody we know got up even faster." A new voice spoke up behind everyone. Tom spun around to find Heather staring back at him. He let go of B'Elanna to give his good friend a big hug. "It is so great to see you again. I was so worried after you ran off..." Her voice trailed.   
  
"I'm sorry Heath. I should have kept in touch." He responded, backing up to get a good look at her. "Look at you! A first officer! My God, where did the years go?" She shrugged and he turned to B'Elanna. "This is the wonderful B'Elanna Torres, Voyager's extraordinary engineer." His blue eyes twinkled, but Heather's face fell at the introduction.   
  
Tom gave her an odd look, but Chakotay spoke before he did. "Commander, just when are we going to meet this invisible captain of yours?"   
  
"She should be here soon. She had some...personal problems." Whitney responded, practically hitting herself at the explanation. She looked over to where Laura was busy making Casie feel comfortable with Voyager's only child.   
  
Harry grinned at the Shakespeare's first officer. "So, what was Tom like in the Academy?"   
  
Heather shrugged. "A typical teenage male." She said, which earned a chuckle out of the women, minus Seven.   
  
***   
  
Laura Jenkins left her daughter at a corner table with Naomi Wildman and Lesa and Erin Evans. Taking a deep breath, she started over to the clump of Voyager's senior staff that her first officer had joined. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Tom Paris wrapping his arm around the waist of a short brunette. _I can't do this._ Her stomach lurched, but she swallowed it away and continued to walk toward them. She came up behind Tom, Heather and the brunette and addressed Captain Janeway.   
  
"Captain?" She put out her hand. "Laura Jenkins, captain of the Shakespeare." The shook hands and Laura tried hard to ignore the look of surprise on Tom's face. "I apologize for my absence on the bridge and for my tardiness to the party." She stopped to breathe. "On behalf of Starfleet, I would like to welcome you home. It's been a long time in coming." She smiled warmly.   
  
Tom felt his breath catch in his throat. _Gods, she's gorgeous._ He thought absentmindedly. She looked exactly the same as she had the day he left. Although, she was a bit heavier and her hair was longer. He had always hated it when she let it get past her shoulders. And she looked different. Proud. Just like a Starfleet captain.   
  
Captain Janeway returned to smile. "Thank you captain. Allow me to introduce my senior staff. Commander Chakotay, my first officer. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Ensign Harry Kim. The Doctor. Seven of Nine. Neelix. Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. And Ensign Tom Paris." Laura greeted them each warmly.   
  
"I trust you've already met Heather. The rest of my senior staff are probably around here somewhere. I'm sure you'll run into them eventually." She looked at Janeway. "Captain, I sent a transmission to Headquarters informing them of your return and soon we'll get on our way back to Earth."   
  
"There's no need for you to accompany us home. We wouldn't want to impose." Chakotay protested.   
  
Laura smiled softly. "That's quite alright. We need to be heading back anyway. We were due back yesterday actually."   
  
Everyone shared a laugh.   
  
An ensign approached the group, offering everyone more champagne. Everyone accepted, except Laura, who requested a glass of water.   
  
"Laura...it's a party." Heather muttered to her friend.   
  
Jenkins just glared at her. "Heather, you know perfectly well what happened the last time I had a drink at a party..."   
  
Whitney rolled her eyes. "That was a long time ago..." She was interrupted by Casie, who was urgently tugging on Laura's skirt and had drawn the attention of Voyager's senior staff.   
  
"Mommy, I don't feel good." She moaned, a frown on her face.   
  
The Shakespeare's captain looked apologetically at everyone else. "I am so sorry. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll try to return soon." She began to feel nauseous at the way Tom was looking at her.   
  
"Captain." Janeway requested. "May I accompany you? I have a few more questions."   
  
Laura nodded. "Of course." And with that, both captains headed for the door, Casie in Jenkins' arms.   
  
"Tom?" B'Elanna nudged the pilot in the side. "Tom?" He had a far-away and lost look in his blue eyes. "Tom?"   
  
"What?" His head snapped around once she rose her voice.   
  
Harry answered for her. "Are you okay? You look completely lost."   
  
"I'm fine." He insisted, suddenly feeling very dizzy and overheated. "Heather?" He looked at his friend. "What happened in these last five years?"   
  
Heather knew exactly what he meant, but avoided the subject. "I don't think it's my place to tell you." And she walked away, leaving a gaping Paris, a confused Harry Kim, and a worried B'Elanna.


	3. The Friends

**Chapter 2: The Friends**

Kathryn Janeway followed Laura Jenkins and her daughter back to her quarters. Janeway waited patiently while the other captain put her daughter to bed. Laura returned to the living room and fell back onto the couch across from Janeway.   
  
"Captain Jenkins..."   
  
Laura cut her off. "Please, it's Laura. I hate formalities."   
  
"Laura." Janeway continued. "I know we just met, but you look a little...frazzled."   
  
Jenkins laughed. "That's exactly what Learra's been telling me for months. She's one of my best friends, but she's also unfortunate enough to be my chief medical officer. I'm too stubborn. I like to be busy, but lately it's just become too much. She keeps telling me to take it easy and rest."   
  
"She's exactly right. I heard the same thing for the past five years." Janeway comforted the younger woman. "Want to talk about it?"   
  
Laura sighed, feeling odd about opening up to a woman she had just met less than an hour ago. "I have a five year old daughter who drives me insane. Starfleet offered me a position at the Academy teaching third year quantum chemistry and warp core basics, but I declined it for my own command. At this point, I don't know which I'd prefer. I've been loaded down with first contact and diplomatic missions, but all I want to do is go down to engineering and fix something. I'm not saying my chief engineer isn't fabulous, because he's far from that...it's just..." She buried her head in her hands. "And, as much as I'm thrilled to see Voyager, your timing couldn't be worse."   
  
The older woman gave her a sympathetic grin. "Laura, if there's anything we can do..."   
  
She shook her head.   
  
=/\=Whitney to Jenkins. Laura, Admiral Paris needs to speak with you.=/\=   
  
Laura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Put him through down here."   
  
=/\=Very well, Whitney out.=/\=   
  
Jenkins stood up and walked over to her desk. "Hope you don't mind Captain." She motioned for Kathryn to join her and the other captain shook her head. Jenkins turned her monitor on and smiled at the sight of the gray-haired admiral.   
  
"Laura." He greeted. "How's my little Princess doing?"   
  
"Okay. She had a tummy-ache earlier this evening at the party. That's why I'm not there."   
  
Owen laughed. "I'm sorry. Tell her that I have a surprise waiting for her when you guys finally decide to show up at Headquarters."   
  
Laura lowered her head in mock embarrassment. "I will..." Her voice trailed off.   
  
A couple seconds passed before the admiral became 'all-Starfleet' and stiffened. "I assure that you and your crew are throwing the proper welcome for Captain Janeway and her ship."   
  
"Admiral..." She had never been able to get used to calling his Dad, like he so many times requested. "Why wouldn't we?" She smiled as genuinely as she could.   
  
His face softened. "Are you sure? I know it was an unexpected arrival and I'm hoping that you're handling it alright."   
  
She shook her head, trying to drop the subject. "Don't you trust me?" She stopped, frowning. "Do you need to talk to Captain Janeway?"   
  
He nodded. "That would be nice. Talk to you soon Laura."   
  
She stood up and turned her chair over to Captain Janeway, who had been silent throughout the conversation, letting all that she'd heard sink in. _Just what is the relationship between Captain Jenkins and Admiral Paris?_ She thought as she accepted to seat.   
  
"Katie." Admiral Paris greeted. "Welcome home!"   
  
***   
  
"Tom!" Learra Kasct, chief medical officer of the Shakespeare, shrieked, running into his arms.   
  
"Hey Learra." He smiled, returning the hug. "I thought you didn't like starships."   
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." Her blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Gods, we could have a reunion! Shelly's at Utopia Planetia and Tessa's stationed at Starfleet medical. I think Aria's ship just came back from a deep space assignment in the Beta Quadrant. She has a bunch of shore leave..." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Wow!"   
  
Tom shared her enthusiasm. "That would be fun." He pulled Harry and B'Elanna up next to him; everyone else had scattered themselves throughout the room. "Learra, this is the love of my life and the best engineer in the galaxy B'Elanna Torres and my best friend Harry Kim." Learra winced slightly at the title he had used and the affection in his voice.   
  
He used to say that about Laura. She thought sadly.   
  
"And this." Tom motioned to Learra. "Is Learra Kasct, the finest doctor this side of Borg space."   
  
Learra faked a smile and shook both Harry and B'Elanna's hands. "Pleased to meet you."   
  
Heather met up with the group after gossiping with some of Voyager's junior officers. "Hey Tommy, is it true you committed the perfect crime?"   
  
Tom's blue eyes clouded over, but he maintained his mask of emotions. "Not entirely perfect."   
  
Heather punched him in the arm. She rolled her eyes. "Do you guys want to have a picnic in the holodeck with me and Learra?"   
  
Harry nodded, excited at the chance to spend time with this intriguing friend of Tom's. "That would be fun. What do you think Tom?"   
  
His best friend shrugged. "Sure. We have a lot of catching up to do." He silently pleaded to his friend that Laura not come.   
  
Before anything else could be said, a new voice spoke up somewhere behind Learra and Heather. "Why, if it isn't Heather Whitney, princess of practical jokes."   
  
Heather spun around to come face to face with Megan Delany. "The one and only!" She smirked before throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "I suppose you kept Tom on his toes the past five years."   
  
Megan thought for a moment, formulating an answer. "Jenny and I tried. He had other plans." She cast a look in the direction of B'Elanna and grinned. "Where'd Laura go? I was hoping to give her my deepest sympathies about having you as a first officer."   
  
Whitney rolled her eyes.   
  
***   
  
Laura helped Casie off of the horse. "Wonderful job today sweetheart. Pretty soon we can start trotting. You're getting very good."   
  
Casie looked up at her with her sparkling blue eyes and realized just how much alike she and Tom were. "Thanks Mommy."   
  
"For what?"   
  
She shrugged. "For keeping your promise. With the Voyager people onboard, I thought you'd be too busy."   
  
Laura bent down so that she was eye level with her daughter. "Honey, I'm never too busy for you. Please remember that." Casie nodded. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around the little girl and kissed her soft hair. They backed away and Laura took her daughter's hand, leading her toward the exit.   
  
"Computer, end program." The barn and field disappeared to reveal the familiar holodeck grids. Before they made it to the door, it opened, and Heather, Learra, Tom, Harry and B'Elanna walked in. Laura stopped short.   
  
Casie looked up at them and grinned. "Hi." She said excitedly. "Heather, Mommy said that next time she would let me trot!"   
  
Heather gasped. "Really? That's wonderful."   
  
Casie nodded enthusiastically. "Yep." She glared at everyone else suspiciously. "Who are they?"   
  
The three others laughed. Laura introduced them. "This is Ensign Paris, Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres. They're from Voyager."   
  
Casie understood. "Okay." She put out her hand. "My name is Casie Michaela Jenkins and I'm five years old." She shook everyone's hand, very pleased with herself.   
  
_Wonder if she's named after Mike._ Tom wondered, wincing at the memory of his best friend.   
  
"C'mon Casie, let's go. Heather wants to use the holodeck. It's her turn."   
  
Learra stopped them again at the door. "Why don't you two stick around? We're just having a picnic." She was oblivious of Tom and Laura's silent pleas.   
  
B'Elanna agreed. "Captain, we would love for you and your daughter to join us." She offered, not sensing the uncomfort of both Tom and Laura.   
  
Jenkins shrugged and looked down at a begging Casie. "Why not?"   
  
***   
  
Captain Jenkins' heart fell as she watched Tom Paris and Harry Kim entertain Casie in the lake near their picnic sight. Tom was so at ease with the girl and all three seemed to be enjoying themselves tremendously. Heather had been going on for the past hour about all of the practical jokes she had played on Tom and the Delany's back at the Academy. Laura sighed and almost didn't hear Learra's question.   
  
"Excuse me?" She asked her medical officer.   
  
"I asked if you remember that ski trip we went on over Christmas break your senior year. Laura, we need to include you in these conversations. You were there too hun."   
  
B'Elanna looked at her. "You were in the 'group' too?"   
  
"Unfortunately." She replied sarcastically. She looked at one of the two half Betazoids. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"   
  
Torres looked at the captain expectantly. "Well?"   
  
Laura shifted uncomfortable, sending an evil glance in Learra's direction. "We all went. And everyone brought someone, if I recall correctly. Heather dubbed the weekend as a 'Pre Marriage Nightmare', didn't you?" Heather bit her lip but nodded. "Mike and Tessa were together at the time..."   
  
"Tessa?" B'Elanna inquired. "Tessa Curtis? She was my roommate at the Academy and during our freshman year she asked if I was interested in going on a ski trip with her and her friends. That was you?"   
  
Laura held up her hands. "Guilty as charged." B'Elanna was smiling in realization, but she nodded in an attempt to get her talking again. "Shelly and Brian went together and Learra had Sean." The doctor nodded. "Heather, you invited Justin, right?"   
  
"Yep." She smirked.   
  
Laura was about to continue when Tom, Harry and Casie came racing up the hill. Casie won by a mile and Tom came up panting and out of breath. He collapsed next to Laura and looked up at her. "It's been a while since I've done that." He joked. "What are you guys talking about?" He flashed Laura a gorgeous smile, almost forgetting that B'Elanna was there.   
  
It was just like the old days. Tom and Laura and Heather and Learra. The doctor had been right, they could have a reunion. He was still looking at Laura. Casie crawled onto Laura's lap and reached for the bag of potato chips in front of her mother. Laura glared down at Tom. "B'Elanna." She stressed her name, realizing that Tom had forgotten about her. "Had asked about the ski trip our senior year."   
  
Tom's smile faded as he heard the engineer's name and he had soon joined the half-Klingon on the other side of the blanket.   
  
=/\=Evans to Jenkins.=/\=   
  
Laura tapped her commbadge. "Yes Keith?"   
  
=/\=Captain, there's an incoming transmission from Headquarters. Admiral Gerhart needs to speak with you immediately.=/\=   
  
"I'm on my way." She replied, silently thanking the lieutenant for the interruption. "Jenkins out." She stood up. "Come on Casie. Mommy needs to go to work."   
  
Tom grabbed Laura's arm and both gasped slightly at the jolt of electricity that was sent through them. "She can stay here with us. Don't worry about it."   
  
Laura looked to Heather for help. "I'll make sure she gets to bed Laura." Her first officer insisted.   
  
"Please!" Casie pleaded.   
  
Laura hesitantly agreed before heading to her quarters to put on a uniform.   
  
After Laura left, Casie scooted over to sit next to B'Elanna. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked the half-Klingon.   
  
B'Elanna smiled half heartedly at the girl. She never saw herself as the motherly type. "I was just about to have an apple, do you want a bite?"   
  
Casie shook her head. "No thanks." Her blue eyes sparkled. "What do you do on Voyager?"   
  
"I'm the chief engineer." B'Elanna answered.   
  
Her eyes brightened. "Really? My mommy was the engineer on some other ship before she got captain. Granddaddy always says that she's the best engineer in the whole universe. And Mommy always tells me how much she misses her warp core, but my eyes remind her of it, she says."   
  
Tom's head shot up at the comment. Learra swallowed hard and looked at Heather nervously.   
  



	4. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"Admiral Gerhart." Captain Jenkins greeted. "What can I do for you?"   
  
The older man maintained a stern expression. "Captain, I need you to do some things for me. First, I need you to intercept any and all transmissions to and from Voyager. And I need you to gather all, personal logs included, log entries from Voyager's crew and get them to me as soon as possible."   
  
"Admiral...?" Jenkins asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"No questions Captain. You have your orders. Gerhart out." The screen returned to the United Federation of Planets symbol and Laura sat back in her chair.   
  
After a couple of seconds, she tapped her commbadge. "Jenkins to the bridge."   
  
=/\=Mitchell here captain, what do you need?=/\=   
  
"Please hail Voyager and let Captain Janeway know that I need to speak with her as soon as possible."   
  
=/\=Will do captain. Mitchell out.=/\=   
  
***   
  
Tom Paris walked onto the bridge of the Shakespeare, already back in his uniform. He acknowledged the crew members and headed toward Laura's ready room. He hit the button outside the door and waited.   
  
"Come in." Jenkins sighed. Tom sighed too as he remembered hearing her speak for the first time all those years ago at the Academy. She sounded exactly the same.   
  
She looked up as the door opened, then back down at the padd she was studying when she realized who it was. "What can I do for you Ensign?" She asked monotonely.   
  
Tom approached her desk. "Captain...Laura...we need to talk."   
  
"I have nothing to say to you ensign." She answered, not looking up.   
  
He took a deep breath, realizing this was getting him no where. "Then just listen to me." He shot out. His voice softened. "Permission to speak freely captain?"   
  
She sighed, something she seemed to do a lot of lately. "Permission granted."   
  
"Stop doing this to me Laura. Shutting me out. It's been five years!" He started. "The least you could do is address me as a friend."   
  
"A friend who I loved dearly, but who walked out on me when I needed him the most?" She retorted, not looking up at him, and knowing the comment had a double meaning.   
  
He paused. "That hurt Laura. You've changed."   
  
She finally gave up on the padd in front of her and looked at him. "It's been five years Tom. Of course I've changed. And you've changed. I don't know if it was for the better either..."   
  
He gasped. "Damnit! I spent four years with you and a fifth engaged to you. And you were too afraid of intimacy." He rose his voice. "You obviously got over that fear once I was gone."   
  
Laura's face filled with anger and she jumped to her feet. "Thomas Eugene how dare you!" She gasped. "You know perfectly well that the only man I ever slept with was you." He gave her a puzzled look and she threw up her hands in defeat. "I was the one that was wasted Tom, not you. You only had a few drinks and God knows you can hold your liquor."   
  
He stared at her, a wave of memories flooding over him. "What...?"   
  
"February 4th, right before we left for our first postings. We were celebrating at your parents house and snuck down to the boathouse. I spent half the night in the bathroom and I can tell you it wasn't exactly how I anticipated doing it for the first time." Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I was so scared Tom. Once I found out. I decided that I should tell you in person instead of over the comm. Then when you came to pick us up, there was the accident and you just left. Practically no good-byes, nothing." She glared at him angrily. "I still haven't forgiven you."   
  
Tom looked at her, shock and realization written across his face. "Oh my god...I didn't think anything happened that night. I woke up and you were in the bathroom and I didn't think you and I...Laura..." He started to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away.   
  
"Don't touch me!" She held her hand up to her head an cried, letting out everything she had been holding in for years.   
  
"Casie...she's my daughter, isn't she?" Tom whispered. Laura wiped her face and took deep breaths, nodding. He closed his eyes and thought hard. "Laura, baby...please..." He caught her hand in his. She looked up at him and silently pleaded for him not to come closer. But he did. By that time, he had both of her hands in his and his face was inches from hers. A tear fell down her cheek and she bit her bottom lip. Tom inched even closer and his lips brushed hers softly. She gave in, relishing in the feel of him against her again. It had been so long since he had done this. So long since she had felt this. It was then that her rational and realistic side kicked in.   
  
She placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away. "Tom, don't do this. You have B'Elanna."   
  
He sighed and looked at her, knowing she was right. She always was. "What about Casie?"   
  
"She doesn't have to know." Laura insisted. "It would be better that way...Tom please." She abruptly turned away from him and headed back behind her desk. "This discussion is over. You may leave ensign."   
  
She was all captain again. "No." He said plainly.   
  
"That wasn't an offer."   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"I outrank you Tom." Laura ordered, immediately stiffening. Before Tom could respond, the door chimed. "Come in." Laura barked.   
  
Captain Janeway walked in and felt the tension between the two officers. "Is there a problem Captain?"   
  
***   
  
B'Elanna sat on the couch and waited for Heather to put Casie in bed. She spotted some framed photos on the dresser. Her curiosity sparked and she headed over to them. They weren't holo-images, but instead were old-fashioned pictures that had probably been taken with a camera and film.   
  
The first was of Captain Jenkins and an unfamiliar young woman with light brown shoulder-length hair. The next was of a whole group of people. One she recognized as Tessa Curtis, her roommate at the Academy. Tessa was sitting on one side of a couch. Next to her was a young man with dark hair and green eyes. And on his other side was Doctor Kasct. Commander Whitney and the same girl as was in the previous photo were leaning up on their elbows in front of the couch. A woman with long black hair was standing behind the couch next to Tom. They all looked very happy and B'Elanna figured that Jenkins had been the one taking the picture.   
  
She moved onto the next one. It was another of the captain, this time dressed in full English garb and atop a tall brown horse. A smaller picture in front of it was that of an older gentleman, an admiral whom B'Elanna thought looked very familiar, with Casie rested on his shoulders. The last was of Tom and Laura. B'Elanna gasped. Laura was wearing a sky blue evening gown; the color matching Tom's eyes, with spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt. Tom was in a tuxedo. His arms were around her waist and her hands rested upon his. Both were smiling brightly. And B'Elanna caught a glimpse of a diamond ring sparkle on the captain's finger.   
  
"She's asleep." Heather whispered, causing B'Elanna to jump slightly.   
  
She nodded. "That's good."   
  
Heather walked up behind the engineer and looked at Laura's pictures. She pointed to the group one. "That's all of us." She stated the obvious. "Except for Laura." She pointed to each person. "You know Tessa." B'Elanna nodded. "That's Mike Cavit, Tom's best friend. He died at Caldik Prime. All Tom did was blame himself." She paused for just a second. "You know Learra. That's Aria Nikko. She's been posted on the Liberty for the past six months. And that's Shelly Anderson, mine and Laura's best friend." She laughed to herself. "If I remember correctly, this was taken at Tom's parent's house, just before we all left for our postings. It was right before we got into a huge foodfight."   
  
The engineer chuckled. "I guess you guys had a good time."   
  
"The best." Heather added softly. "At that time, we didn't think anything could ever change. But, not even three months later, everything was changed in a matter of five seconds."   
  
Torres waited for an explanation.   
  
Whitney hesitated. "It's a really long story B'Elanna."   
  
She looked at the blonde expectantly. "Please Heather, I would really like to know what's been going on. Tom's been so distant lately and everyone's been keeping something from me. I'm tired of it and I would like to be informed of it." Her voice became harsh and her tone hard and cold.   
  
Heather took a deep breath. "Listen B'Elanna...I don't think that I should be the one telling you this. Tom should be."   
  
Torres glared at the half-Betazoid. "No. I'm not going to get anything out of him. I need you to tell me."   
  
Whitney pointed to the picture of Tom and Laura. "This was taken during the end of our senior year, at a party thrown by the Paris'. It was in honor of Tom and Laura's engagement." She watched as the half-Klingon's face twisted in thought. "They had dated on and off since we were all freshmen. Something always seemed to break them up. Tom got jealous over the littlest things. They never made any sense. After a huge fight during our junior year, he took her on a month long vacation all over Earth, despite her objections. Towards the end of the trip, he proposed to her." Heather sighed in remembrance. "I'd never seen either of them so happy." She chuckled, looking at B'Elanna, who had remained silent. "They held off the wedding until about a year after we graduated. Laura was posted at Caldik Prime, along with Learra. Myself and Shelly had just gone on shore leave and we were heading to Earth for the wedding. Tom and Mike were taking a shuttle to Caldik Prime to pick up Laura and Learra." She took a deep breath. "About a day after they were supposed to arrive at Caldik Prime, Shelly and I received a message that told us that Mike and two other officers, including my fiancée Justin, were dead and that Tom was responsible." A tear fell down her cheek. "He and Laura pushed back the wedding for a month, but it never happened. He became overcome with guilt and walked out on her. She was devastated and we didn't hear from him again until I received a letter from the Delta Quadrant."   
  
She looked at the engineer. B'Elanna's expressions were unreadable. She was still silent. "Thank you Heather." She stood up and left the room.   
  
Commander Whitney fell back onto her captain's couch and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow freely now.


	5. The Family

**Chapter 4: The Family**

Three days later, Laura Jenkins found herself sitting in her chair on the bridge of the Shakespeare, a padd containing Heather's staff report in her hand. As ordered, she had transmitted all of Voyager's log entries to Headquarters, despite Janeway's protests. She had also been avoiding one Tom Paris.   
  
She chuckled softly as the read the report. "...and, if I do say it myself, our crew has had a major attitude change ever since Voyager came home. I could compare them to...Mulder and Scully. In the episode 'Triangle' where Scully punches him in the face. It's almost as if they were punched in the face and told to be happy. That's a really pathetic analogy, isn't it captain? I promise I will try my best to do better next time..."   
  
"Dropping out of warp in five...four...three...two...one." Evans stated as the ship slowed to a top.   
  
Laura looked up at the viewscreen which showed Earth, smiling softly. "Lieutenant, dock us at the station. Ensign Mitchell, inform both Voyager and Headquarters of our arrival. I'll be in my ready room." She jumped to her feet and headed across the bridge.   
  
***   
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway and her senior staff stood in front of the members of the Starfleet board of directors.   
  
Admiral Gerhart stood and addressed them. "Captain Janeway. We have reviewed all log entries dated since your arrival in the Delta Quadrant, and we have debriefed each member of your crew. The board has unanimously agreed to release all Maquis crewmember and allow them the option to keep their rank and status in Starfleet. In addition, all charges against Thomas Eugene Paris have been dropped and he too is permitted to keep his rank if he so chooses." Gerhart paused and there was a collective sigh or relief. "Also, Starfleet would like to commend you and your crew for all of their hard work and dedication. Congratulations." He sat down once again. "Dismissed."   
  
Voyager's senior staff filed out of the briefing room, congratulating each other as they went.   
  
***   
  
"Laura, honey, could you hand me the cutting board please?" Theresa Paris called out over her shoulder as she saw her walk into the kitchen.   
  
Laura obliged, stepping up next to her near the sink. "Theresa, why don't you just replicate dinner?" She asked, her own parents' traditionalist ways a buried memory.   
  
"Because both you and Thomas are back home." She smiled. "And I personally think that deserves a little celebration. Don't you?" She looked at the younger woman and her expression softened. "I know it must be difficult that Tom is back in your life. But, these things happen. And you'll always have the admiral and I and Casie. Don't forget that." She stroked Laura's hair gently.   
  
Jenkins smiled softly. "Thank you Theresa. I know that." She took a deep breath. "Are Tom and Lieutenant Torres coming to dinner tonight?"   
  
Mrs. Paris nodded. "Yes. In fact, the admiral asked them to spend a couple nights here during their shore leave."   
  
Laura just stood there. She was silent for a couple moments before she headed to the cupboard to retrieve the plates and bowls. "How many places am I setting?" She asked.   
  
"Six." She responded, getting back to slicing the green peppers for her salad.   
  
Laura nodded and took the plates into the dining room. Theresa sighed and watched her leave.   
  
***   
  
The doorbell rang and Casie Jenkins bounced down the steps to answer it. She opened to door to find Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres waiting on the other side. She looked at them curiously and took a step backward. "Mom!" She called out. Laura Jenkins entered from the kitchen a moment later.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Ensign, Lieutenant. Please, come in."   
  
"I'm assuming my parents still live here..." Tom mumbled as he and B'Elanna walked into the foyer.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes, having caught his comment, which had been unintelligible to B'Elanna. "Yes they live here." She looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Theresa! Your son's home!" A petite woman with short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes hurried out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dishtowel as she did.   
  
"Thomas!" She greeted, enveloping him into a big hug.   
  
"Hi Mom." He grinned, pulling the half-Klingon a step closer to him. "This is B'Elanna Torres." Tom introduced, his eyes never leaving Laura's expression. She didn't react at all.   
  
B'Elanna stuck out her hand and Theresa shook it, smiling all the while. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Paris."   
  
"Please, it's Theresa." She offered, leading everyone into the living room.   
  
***   
  
Laura placed a basket of freshly baked rolls on the table in front of Tom and B'Elanna. "How long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Theresa asked her son in an attempt to make conversation. Laura tried to ignore the answer.   
  
"Almost three years." He answered, an arm wrapping around the half-Klingon's shoulders. He looked up for Laura's reaction, but she turned away and back into the kitchen. "We were in the middle of space, in environmental suits, seconds away from death, when 'Lanna confessed her love for me."   
  
"How romantic." Laura muttered to herself as she re-entered the dining room with a bottle of wine. She took her seat across the table from Tom and next to her daughter, who was busy rolling peas around on her plate.   
  
B'Elanna looked up at the captain, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but she kept her mouth shut.   
  
Theresa shot Laura a look and turned back to her son and his significant other. "That sounds very nice." She responded. She noticed Casie playing with her peas. "Casie, sweetheart, it's not polite to play with your food."   
  
The little girl frowned. "Sorry grandma." She mumbled, putting the spoon on the table next to her plate. Laura leaned over and told her daughter to remember to put her napkin on her lap. Casie muttered a quick 'oops' and pushed the cloth onto her lap. Tom chuckled slightly.   
  
B'Elanna took a sip of water. "Mrs. Paris...Theresa, what was Tom like as a child?"   
  
Theresa was surprised at this sudden change of conversation topic. She wasn't given an opportunity to talk. Owen interrupted her, snorting. "He was rowdy, irresponsible, and unorganized." He paused for a second. "But he was my son and he made me proud. And he still does."   
  
Tom was speechless at his father's confession. B'Elanna placed her hand on Tom's and smiled softly. Theresa gave her husband a soft and loving look. Laura looked down at her hands, which were situated on her lap. Casie was chewing on a piece of chicken. She interrupted the silence with a yelp.   
  
Laura immediately reacted. "Casie? What is it?"   
  
She made a face. "My tooth fell out." She pointed to the small white square laying on the tablecloth in front of her. "Look!"   
  
Laura laughed softly. "Honey, that's great! Now you can put it under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will come and leave you a surprise."   
  
Casie's eyes widened. "Really?" Laura nodded and Casie leaned back in her chair, her tooth in her hand, smiling brightly.   
  
***   
  
Laura pushed open the door to her daughters bedroom and snuck in quietly. She shut the door quickly and ran into something. "Damn!" She muttered. She searched for what she had bumped into and found Tom Paris standing in the dark room, looking down at her. "What are you doing in here?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low.   
  
He gave her that trademark Paris smile. "Would you believe me if I said playing the tooth fairy?"   
  
She gave him a cold stare.   
  
"I was watching her sleep." He sighed and dragged Laura over next to Casie's bed. "Look at her." He nodded to Casie. Her auburn curls were sprawled out on her pillow and her lips were parted slightly, allowing enough air in. Her breathing was steady and her eyelids fluttered. "She's dreaming." He explained, placing his hands on Laura's elbows. "She seems so peaceful. So oblivious to the world. It's hard to believe that she's part of me." The two adults were silent for several moments, just staring at their daughter.   
  
Laura was the first to move. She squirmed out of Tom's arms and headed for the door. Tom grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Don't. Please." He pleaded. "Laura, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. A tear fell down his cheek. "Can I spend some time alone with her? Before Voyager gets out of drydock."   
  
Laura bit her lip. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Tom."   
  
He looked at her, his blue eyes pleading. "Please. I may never see her again."   
  
Laura looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, her eyes swelling up with tears. She opened the door and headed back to her room, leaving Tom alone with his daughter.   
  
***   
  
Laura returned to her bedroom and fell back onto her bed in frustration. She allowed a warm tear to fall down her cheek. _Why is this so difficult?_ She thought miserably, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. She turned onto her side to look at the framed portrait of herself and Tom, taken that night in February almost six years ago. He had his arms wrapped around her and his chin rested on her shoulder. Both Tom and herself were grinning and, Laura remembered, they had felt like nothing could ever happen between them. But, of course, everything had.   
  
Laura sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. She could remember finding out that she was pregnant. She remembered dropping subtle hints to Tom over the comm each time they talked, hoping he'd bring up the subject first. Neither had really discussed the possibility of ever having children, but Laura knew, deep down, that Tom would be thrilled. Laura could recall the exact moment she had learned about the accident. She could recall everything around her: the sights, the sounds, the smells. She could clearly recall the expression on Tom's face when she had walked into the infirmary. She could remember his exact words a month or so later when he told her he didn't deserve her. The look on his face as she listened to him over the comm. _Laura, please understand that you're too good for me. You shouldn't love a murderer. A cold blooded killer. I'm sorry Laura, but...I have to go._ That was it. Laura had collapsed on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Learra had told her later that she had almost lost the baby. She had almost lost everything that ever meant something to her.   
  
Laura closed her eyes and fell into a restless, nightmare driven slumber.   
  
***   
  
Laura twirled her spoon around the bran cereal in her bowl. She pouted her bottom lip and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. After taking a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice Theresa had made for her, she shoved a spoonful of the already soggy cereal into her mouth.   
  
Casie walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her mother. "Mom?" Laura looked up from her food, expectantly. "Where are you going today?"   
  
"I'm just going down to Headquarters for a while. Admiral Gerhart needs to talk to me about our next mission." She explained to her daughter. "And then I'm meeting Shelly and Tessa for lunch. They're going to come over for a big picnic. Shelly's bringing Caity and Matt. And Heather and Learra are going to come too." Casie's eyes lit up. "So you can go down to the ocean and swim with them if you want."   
  
She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She stopped, a frown forming over her smile. "But what am I going to do while you're gone? Granddad and Grandma said they're going to visit Aunt Jackie."   
  
Laura smiled. "Tom said he'd watch you while I'm gone. Lieutenant Torres is going to meet her father for lunch, so he said that he'd be more than happy to stay with you for a while. Is that okay with you?" She nodded. "Good. Do you want anything for breakfast?"   
  
Casie bit her lip and thought for a second. "I want pancakes!" She grinned. Laura laughed and pushed up onto her feet. She turned to the stove and shot her daughter a smile.   
  
"One batch of hot pancakes coming right up."   
  
***   
  
B'Elanna Torres looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She swallowed hard and suddenly doubted that she would be able to do this. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Everything will be fine." Tom assured her, kissing her neck softly. "Look at my father and I. I didn't think he'd ever speak to me again, but here I am, spending time back home." She sighed, but he continued. "So, I want you to go and meet your father and tell him that you are very happy to see him and that you forgive him for everything he had ever done to you and that you want to start over." He turned her around in his arms and smiled down at her, giving her a gentle kiss. "Think you can do that?"   
  
She nodded. "I think so." Her brown eyes were sad and she turned away from him before he could see the tears swelling up in them. "What are you doing today?"   
  
He picked up the pair of pants laying on the floor and pulled them on. "Laura asked me to watch Casie while she's down at Headquarters. Mom and Dad are going to visit my sister Jackie, so no one else would be able to stay with her." She walked over to him and helped by buttoning up his pale blue shirt. She looked up at him and nodded.   
  
"Sounds like fun." She whispered, a hint of jealousy in her voice.   
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" She looked at him incredulously. "You are." He grinned, a chuckle escaping from his throat. "You, B'Elanna Torres, are jealous of a five year old!"   
  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No I'm not!" She kissed him on the lips and headed towards the door, changing the subject as she left. "Thanks again for your reassurance Tom. I'll tell my father you said hi."   
  
He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled warmly at her. "Good luck."   
  
She silently thanked him and walked out into the hall. B'Elanna stopped just inches outside the door and leaned back against the wall. _I'm not jealous of her. I'm jealous of her mother._ She shook the ridiculous thought from her head, plastered a smile on her face, and headed for the door.


	6. The Parents

**Chapter 5: The Parents**

Laura walked into the small cafe down the street from Starfleet Academy that her and her friends had met at since their freshman year at the school. Since then, the cafe had undergone several changes and, at that moment, was both an indoor and outdoor restaurant housing small tables with umbrellas to screen the sun. She found a table in the shade and slid into the seat facing away from the street. She put her palm on her forehead and slowly looked down at the padd sitting in front of her.   
  
"Captain Jenkins. I regret to inform you that I have decided to resign from my posting aboard the Shakespeare. Melissa and I have, after much debate, decided to take Erin and Lesa back to Icari V to let them grow up on a planet rather than on a starship. I am now officially stating my resignation and I ask you to convey this message to Starfleet Command. Thank you and it's been a pleasure working for you. Lieutenant Junior Grade Keith Evans."   
  
Laura shook her head in frustration. She had received a similar letter from Melissa, Keith's wife. She covered her eyes with her hand and groaned inwardly.   
  
A clearing of someone's throat brought her back to reality. "Could I get you anything to drink captain?"   
  
Laura's brow furrowed in thought at how the waiter knew her rank, but then it dawned on her that she was still wearing her uniform. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Iced tea please." The young man nodded in acknowledgement and headed back into the restaurant.   
  
Laura shuffled through her pile of padds and placed the two from both her now resigned officers on the pile's bottom. She quickly scanned over Admiral Gerhart's debriefing report he had handed her on her way out the door and decided that it would just be easier to read it later. Just as she got to a report that Heather had filed just before they reached Earth, a young girl with curly reddish-brown hair wearing a Starfleet medical uniform joined her at the table.   
  
Laura smiled. "Hey Tessa!" She greeted, motioning to her friend to take the seat across from her. The girl did so and set her bag down next to the table.   
  
"How have you been?" She asked. "And how's Casie doing?"   
  
"Good." Was the response. "She's actually at her grandparents' house right now. I just got back from an appointment with Admiral Gerhart." She rolled her eyes as she mentioned the admiral's name, but continued anyway. "You are still coming over for dinner tonight, right?"   
  
Tessa nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it!" She looked up as the waiter set a glass of iced tea in front of Laura. "Can I have a lemonade?" She asked, looking the male waiter over. He nodded and she watched him lead. "Wow. He's pretty cute." Tessa turned to the captain. "Maybe you could ask him out!" She suggested, still smiling.   
  
Laura just rolled her eyes. "He's half my age." She retorted, rolling her eyes again at the comment. "Listen to me. I sound like I'm fifty."   
  
Tessa giggled and scanned the restaurant. Her blue eyes lit up in excitement. "There's Shelly!"   
  
A shriek followed the observation, as Shelly MacAffery Anderson made her way over to her two friends' table. "Oh my gods! It is so great to see you two!" She bounced into the seat between Laura and Tessa and grinned. She rose her eyebrow at Laura's uniform. "Looks good." She commented. "The four pips really do something for you."   
  
Laura had forgotten that she hadn't seen Shelly since she was promoted. "Thanks." She responded, taking a sip of her iced tea. "How're Brian and the kids?"   
  
Shelly nodded. "They're good." The waiter had returned with Tessa's lemonade and he stopped short when he saw yet another woman at the table. She ignored his annoyed expression and politely asked for a water. "Caity just entered her 'everything revolves around me' stage. And Matt is just Matt. I'm a little worried about him. He doesn't like to get dirty and he'd rather play inside with Caity's dolls than out in the dirt playing sports. Brian's really disappointed."   
  
Tessa looked confused. "Why's that bad? Guys aren't always about sports and war and dirt."   
  
"I know that." Shelly sighed. "It's just that Brian always wanted to have a son that would play baseball with him. He loves that game."   
  
Laura laughed softly. "Give it time. Casie already went through her 'I want to be a doctor' phase. Now she want to be a captain, like me. Next thing you know she'll want to pilot starships."   
  
"Just like her father." Shelly offered, unaware of the effect that single comment would have on her friend.   
  
Laura's face fell. "Yeah." She mumbled. "Just like her father." Tessa and Shelly gave her an odd look, but Jenkins' thoughts drifted to how Casie and Tom were doing.   
  
***   
  
Casie skipped excitedly down the sand and she stopped just at the edge of the water. She thrust the blue bucket downward and waited for it to fill with the salt water before she bounded back up the beach to where Tom was working on a sand castle. Her mouth formed a smile as she saw what Tom had created in just a few seconds. "You're good!" She exclaimed, looking down at the towers Tom had designed in the sand. The small fort they had begun with was slowly developing into a full scale castle.   
  
He grinned up at her, eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Thank you."   
  
She plopped herself down in the sand next to Tom and handed him the bucket of water. "This is for the moat." She explained. Then her brow furrowed. "We are going to have a moat, right?"   
  
Tom laughed. "Of course we're going to have a moat. It wouldn't be a castle without a moat, now would it?" She shook her head.   
  
Casie giggled and looked up at Tom's eyes. "Your eyes are pretty." She observed. "They look like the sky." She pointed up at the sky, which did indeed match the color of his eyes. He smiled.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
She grinned and scooped up a handful of sand. "You're welcome." She matted the sand on one side of the hole she had just created. "They kinda look like my eyes." Casie stated, still busy forming the moat she had just started. "Mommy always tells me that when she looks in my eyes she can see the bottom of my soul. She says that everyone's eyes are like that and that she can tell how someone is feeling just by looking in their eyes."   
  
Tom nodded. Laura always did have a thing for his eyes. "Your mother's right."   
  
"If she is, then why are you so sad?" Casie wondered plainly. Tom waited for an explanation. "When we had the picnic back on Mommy's ship, your eyes were twinkling like the stars. Now they're not as blue." Tom looked at her. Someone had once said that innocence always tells the truth. She stopped what she was doing. "What happened?"   
  
***   
  
B'Elanna bravely hit the button on the door outside of her father's office at Starfleet Headquarters. She hadn't informed him that she was going to visit him, but she hoped he would be happy to see her. It had been over twenty years. The door opened swiftly to reveal a tall man with dark brown hair and deep mysterious eyes. He was dressed in an admiral's uniform and he addressed her in a deep voice.   
  
"May I help you?" He asked, sensing a familiarity of the half-Klingon in front of him.   
  
She cleared her throat, her breath catching. "Daddy?" She asked meekly.   
  
His expression softened as he realized who was standing in front of him. "B'Elanna?" He choked, looking her over. She had changed a lot. No longer was she a young girl, now she was a young beautiful woman. Her curly brown hair fell to her shoulders and slight Klingon ridges adorned her forehead. She was wearing a Starfleet engineering uniform decorated with pips signifying her rank as lieutenant. She nodded slowly and felt her eyes fill with tears.   
  
Mark Torres gasped and took her into his arms. A tear fell down his cheek and onto her uniform. He had heard of her return with Voyager, but didn't fully believe it. "Oh my gods, I never thought I'd ever see you again."   
  
She backed away and looked at him. "I'm here Daddy. And I forgive you."   
  
He smiled softly and motioned for her to accompany him over to his office's couch. "Thank you Little Bee." He hadn't called her that in so long. "And I apologize. Ever since I left, I've regretted it. And I tried to talk to you, but your mother refused to let me. And then you left. I found out later that your mother had taken you back to the Klingon Homeworld. I had no way of communicating with you."   
  
She sniffled a little bit before speaking again. "It's okay Daddy. I know you're sorry." There were a few moments of silence before Admiral Torres started to speak again.   
  
"Would you mind filling me in on your life?" He questioned, his voice full of hope and love.   
  
B'Elanna nodded and smiled. "Would you mind accompanying me to the little cafe down the street? We can talk about it over lunch."   
  
He nodded and they headed out the door.   
  
***   
  
B'Elanna Torres and her father, Admiral Mark Torres, sat down at a table in the small restaurant down the street from the Academy. As she sat down, B'Elanna noticed Captain Jenkins sitting at a table across the room. She was with two other young women. Torres decided to just ignore them and she turned to her father who had just finished ordered a cup of coffee. She asked for a glass of water.   
  
"Now, B'Elanna, did you decide to join Starfleet because of me? Or just to spite your mother?"   
  
She thought for a moment. "To spite Mom. But I didn't finish at the Academy. I dropped out before the end of my second year." She took a deep breath. "And then I joined the Maquis."   
  
He looked surprise. "Then how did you manage to end up on Voyager?"   
  
"You know about that?"   
  
"Just that you were onboard. I, along with the rest of the Federation, received a list of both deceased and living crewmembers of Voyager. I just saw your name. I didn't read into it." He saw her look of disappointment. "B'Elanna, I kept close tabs on you until your mother took you to Quo'nos. After that, I didn't know where you went."   
  
She nodded, understanding. "My ship in the Maquis got caught in a displacement wave in the Badlands, the same thing that happened to Voyager. We ended up in the Delta Quadrant a few days before they did." She politely thanked the waiter who had just brought her water, and took a quick sip. "Chaoktay, our cell leader, destroyed the ship in order to defeat the Kazon, a race native to the Quadrant that quickly became our enemies. We all ended up on Voyager." She explained, as brief as possible.   
  
Mark sipped his coffee, slowly letting it all sink in. "What did you end up doing on Voyager? I know you never did really care for the ways of Starfleet."   
  
She laughed ironically. "Actually, Chakotay managed to convince Captain Janeway that I'd be a good chief engineer and, surprisingly enough, she granted his request."   
  
"Congratulations." He offered, a grin spread across his face. "I'm very proud of you."   
  
"Thanks." She whispered. B'Elanna thought hard for a moment before looking over at her father. "Would you like to join me for a picnic at my good friend's house tonight?"   
  
He rose an eyebrow. "Does she mind?"   
  
"He." She corrected him. He gave her an apologetic glance and she shook her head. "Probably not. Captain Janeway and most of Voyager's senior staff will be there. Along with a few of Tom's friends."   
  
"Tom?" The admiral asked. "Tom Paris? Voyager's pilot?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I haven't seen Owen in a long time." He muttered, more to himself than her. Mark laughed softly and cocked his head to the side. "I would love to."   
  
***   
  
Laura was omitting herself from the conversation Tessa and Shelly were having, when she noticed Lieutenant Torres and an elder gentleman with dark hair and an admiral's uniform on walk into the cafe. She debated whether or not to say something or offer for them the join her and her friends, but she decided against it.   
  
"Laura? Shakespeare to Captain Jenkins. Come in please." Shelly joked. Laura was immediately drawn from her daydreaming and she looked at Shelly questioningly. "I asked who all is going to be at the picnic this evening."   
  
She closed her eyes and tried to process the question. "You two, Heather and Learra, and most of Voyager's senior staff."   
  
"Why Voyager's senior staff?" Tessa asked, taking a gulp of her lemonade.   
  
"The admiral asked them to come. Apparently, he knows Captain Janeway very well." Laura explained, purposely leaving out the fact that Tom and his Klingon girlfriend were going to be there.   
  
"Are Megan and Jenny going to be there?" Shelly asked excitedly. She grabbed a couple of the padds on the table and shuffled through them. Laura grabbed them from her, irritated.   
  
She shrugged. "I don't know if Tom invited them or not." Laura gasped as she realized she had slipped up. Both Tessa and Shelly gave her a look of surprise.   
  
"Tom?!" Tessa smiled.   
  
Shelly's face brightened. "Oh." She gave her friend a look and started humming the tune to 'My boyfriend's back...'.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "Yes. Tom. He was on Voyager, and now he is back here. On Earth. At the admiral's house." She took a breath. "With Casie." She added quietly.   
  
Shelly rose an eyebrow. "Does he know?"   
  
Laura looked up at her two friends and sighed, abruptly looking away at their hopeful glances. "Unfortunately."   
  
***   
  
"Do you know my father?" Casie asked as she and Tom made their way up from the ocean and into the house. Tom was speechless. Casie frowned and stopped short of the door. "Do you?"   
  
Tom squatted down next to his daughter and looked her in her eyes. They were blue and it amazed Tom at just how much they did resemble his. He thought. _Should I tell her the truth?_ He nodded. "Yes, I know your father." Was all he responded.   
  
She accepted his answer and continued into the house. He stared at her incredulously for a moment before walking into the house himself. He found Casie sitting in the middle of the living room, leafing through the pages of a photo album. As he approached her, she spoke softly. "What's he like?"   
  
"Your father?" Tom asked, moving to sit down next to her. She nodded, gazing intently at a photo of her and her mother that had been taken at her fifth birthday party onboard the Shakespeare. "Well." He began, not exactly sure what to say. "He's funny. He's nice. And leaving your mother was the worst mistake he ever made in his life."   
  
Casie moved her head around to look up at Tom. "Then why didn't he come back to me and her?"   
  
Tom let out a deep breath. "He couldn't. Your mother and he had a very...deep relationship. And on that day that he walked out on her, it hit him that he had hurt her more than anyone ever could and she would never be able to forgive him."   
  
The little girl scrunched up her nose and closed the album, crawling onto Tom's lap. "I know that she still loves him. She cries herself to sleep a lot." She stopped and stroked his cheek with her hand. Tom's heart leapt at the revelation. "You do still love her, don't you Daddy?"   
  
The comment hit Tom hard and all he could do was stare at her, mouth open. His heart melted at the term of endearment she had called him and he was left wondering how she could be so perceptive of the entire dilemma.


	7. The Party

**Chapter 6: The Party**

Theresa Paris gazed around the yard. She could see her husband's former student, Kathryn, and Voyager's first officer mingling around with some of the other members of Voyager's senior staff. Her son and the half-Klingon engineer were in deep conversation on the sand near the water's edge. Her husband was busy catching up with Admiral Torres, who had accompanied his daughter to the picnic. A group of Tom's old friends, including Heather Whitney and Learra Kasct were sunbathing not too far from Tom. And Casie, Matt and Caity were busy adding the finishing touches to a sandcastle that Casie and Tom had started on earlier that afternoon. The only person she didn't see was Laura.   
  
Theresa turned around and walked back into the house. After searching the entire first floor, she headed up the staircase and down the hall toward Laura's room. As she approached the door, she could hear what sounded like sobs coming from within. "Laura?" She called out. "Do you need anything?"   
  
There was a short silence before Theresa received an answer. "No. I'm alright." Laura opened the door and allowed the older woman to enter. The younger woman's eyes were red and puffy and Theresa figured she had been crying for a while. She didn't say anything, she just took the woman who she loved like a daughter in her arms and soothed her. Laura started to cry again.   
  
"Laura, sweetheart, what's the matter? Please tell me." Theresa soothed, stroking her hair softly.   
  
She sniffled a little and pulled out of Mrs. Paris' grasp. "Everything." She choked out. "Tom, Casie, B'Elanna. I don't even know where to begin."   
  
"Just start at the beginning."   
  
Laura shrugged. "It's just that I never thought that I'd ever see Tom again, much less Tom with a beautiful, intelligent girlfriend. And now that he knows about Casie, he's been acting all weird."   
  
Theresa lifted her chin to look into her pseudo daughter's eyes. "He loves you. He won't ever be able to deny that."   
  
A tear fell down Laura's cheek. "No he doesn't."   
  
Theresa narrowed her eyes and gave Laura a 'look'. "What makes you say that?"   
  
Laura shrugged, breaking free of Theresa's grasp. She turned away from her. "I can just feel it." She whispered.   
  
***   
  
Laura emerged from the house with Theresa right behind her. Heather, who had just stepped onto the porch to grab a glass of water, called out to her. "Laura! Come down and join us. You've been invisible all afternoon."   
  
Her friend shot a 'help me' glance to Mrs. Paris, but the older woman responded with a roll of her eyes and a motion to join her friends. Laura shrugged and turned to Heather. "Sorry about that. I've been helping Theresa in the kitchen." She lied.   
  
Heather laughed. "You? In the kitchen? I can't imagine that." She grabbed her cup of water and bounced back down onto the lawn, Laura at her heels. "Gosh girl, you have got to catch up with the rest of us. We all haven't been together in years!" She lowered her voice, talking to herself. "If only Aria was here and we could drag Tom away from that girlfriend of his..." Laura pretended she didn't hear her comment.   
  
Heather led her friend down onto the beach where Learra, Tessa and Shelly were sprawled out on a bright blue blanket. Just as Laura fell onto her knees near the edge of the blanket, Shelly got a big grin on her face. "Tonight we should watch Amor Fati or Millennium to get our spirits up! There's nothing like hearing that Diana Fowley is dead or seeing Mulder and Scully kiss!" She sighed contently and fell back on the blanket.   
  
Laura rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I have it saved on my computer here." She mumbled, not really talking to anyone in particular.   
  
Tessa looked at her. "I'm sure Heather has a tape somewhere."   
  
Heather nodded enthusiastically. "You bet!"   
  
Laura was about to make some off hand comment about Heather's obsession with that particular 20th century science-fiction show, but she was interrupted by a shriek coming from the edge of the water. She immediately spun around to find the source of the scream, though she was sure it was Casie. It was. But the scream was not one of pain, rather it was a shrill screech of delight. Laura found herself smiling softly as she watched her daughter run in circles away from Tom, who was chasing her with a bucket of water. As he followed her closely, the water in the bucket splashed over the sides, only causing both Tom and his daughter to laugh louder.   
  
_Why couldn't it have been this way?_ Laura thought silently, tears building up in her green eyes. Learra's voice brought her out of her reverie.   
  
"Laura? Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.   
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, sorry about that." She pulled the tears back into her eyes and quickly wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "I was just...thinking." Learra gave her a look, which both Shelly Tessa mirrored. Laura groaned. "Stop that. I'm fine." She stressed the sentence sternly, her mother and captain mode taking over for just a moment.   
  
***   
  
Kathryn Janeway sipped her iced tea slowly. She gazed over at her chief helmsman pick up Captain Jenkins' little girl and fling her over his shoulders. She squealed in enjoyment and begged for him to put her down. Quite honestly, Janeway had, since the dinner party on the Shakespeare, wonder what kind of relationship Tom and Jenkins had. As she pondered what it might be, she picked up snippets of the conversations around her. Unintentionally of course.   
  
"Harry, he loves her. It's obvious. I'm nothing compared to her." B'Elanna complained to the young operations officer.   
  
Kim looked at her incredulously. "B'Elanna, what are you talking about? Tom loves you very much. He just met Captain Jenkins less than a month ago."   
  
He was cut off by B'Elanna, who shook her head frantically. "No. She was his first love all those years ago at the Academy. Commander Whitney told me they were engaged."   
  
Harry rose an eyebrow and paused, letting the information settle. "But they never got married." He countered, doing everything he could to make his friend feel better. "That means something. He loves you." He put the emphasis on the last word. "Don't doubt that."   
  
"I can't help it..." B'Elanna's voice faded out.   
  
"Owen, I don't know what to do." Theresa Paris whined to her husband.   
  
He took her hand in his and patted it. They were sitting next to each other near the door to the house. "Theresa, don't worry about Thomas. He's a grown man and he can handle his own problems."   
  
She sighed. "I know that, but I'm trying to think about Casie here. I don't want her to be caught in the middle of this."   
  
Admiral Paris glanced over his wife's shoulder to watch his son and granddaughter splash each other in the warm ocean water. "She'll be fine Tessie. They all will..."   
  
Kathryn's musings and eavesdroppings were cut short by her first officer. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned on the railing to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.   
  
She cocked her head to the side to look at him. She took a deep breath. "Nothing." She fibbed. "I'm just glad to be home." Janeway smiled at him and tried to let what she had just heard sink in.   
  
***   
  
Tessa was talking on and on about a pair of patients she had had a few weeks ago at Starfleet Medical. Laura wasn't listening. She was watching Tom and Casie intently. They looked so happy. And deep inside, she wished that they all could be that happy. Before she could comprehend their actions, Casie had found herself in her mother's lap, dripping water all over her. Laura was wearing a knee length black skirt and a white spaghetti strap tank top. It used to be dry.   
  
"Sorry Mom." She mumbled, laughing. Laura looked up to see Tom towering over her.   
  
"Sorry Laura." He apologized, but Laura caught the smirk on his face, which caused her to immediately become suspicious. One thing she had learned in all her years with Tom Paris, was to never trust him around water.   
  
She was only remotely aware of the silence her friends had sunk into when Tom had approached the blanket. "It's okay." She sighed, lifting Casie from her lap and pushing herself to her feet. "I'll just go into the house and grab a towel." Laura had not even taken two steps toward the house before Tom had her in his arms, running down the beach.   
  
Shelly snickered, grinning from ear to ear and Casie fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Tessa raised an eyebrow and Heather shot a glance toward the house, where she saw Kim and Torres standing, deep in conversation. _Maybe they won't even realize what's happening._ Even though she thought it, she realized that she had spoken too soon. Laura was trying desperately to get Tom to put her down.   
  
"Tom! Stop it!" She pleaded, struggling to get out of his arms. He just grinned at her and continued his trek into the water. He was about at knee's length in the water when she chose the wrong thing to say. "Thomas Eugene Paris, put me down now!" He always did what he was told. Laura fell out of his arms and landed with a splash in the ocean. Immediately drenched, Laura crawled to her knees and narrowed her eyes up at Tom. She lunged for his ankles and he tumbled over her and into the water.   
  
When he resurfaced, Tom found his ex-fiancée standing with her hands on her hips, water dripping down her body, directly in front of him. Since he was a few inches taller than her, the waves hit her waist rather than her knees. Seeing her standing in front of him, black skirt molded to her thighs and white shirt plastered over her every curve, caused Tom to remember a day, all those years ago, on Risa. He, Laura, Mike, Heather, Shelly and Brian had all spent their summer vacation before their junior year on the pleasure planet. Laura had refused to go into the water, so he had had to find another means to get her wet. And this was exactly what he had done.   
  
Laura had a smile on her face, but it faded almost immediately. She frowned and turned around, heading back up to the house. "Laura..." He groaned, starting after her. He got so far as the porch before he came face to face with one annoyed chief engineer.   
  



	8. The Proposals and The Farewell

**Chapter 7: The Proposals and The Farewell**

Heather waited until Laura, Tom and B'Elanna had disappeared into the house before she looked at her friends. They all guessed that the trio weren't talking to each other. Laura had probably retreated to the safety and privacy of her bedroom, while Tom was most likely doing his damnedest trying to explain his actions to B'Elanna. Heather thought, trying to keep the frown from forming on her face.   
  
Shelly pouted her lower lip. "What's the story?" She asked.   
  
Heather looked confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
Shelly shrugged and crossed her legs under her and it was Learra that continued with the question. "With Tom and his girlfriend. And with Casie and Laura. Does Casie know? Does Lieutenant Torres know?"   
  
Tessa cut her off. "Yeah. Why couldn't Tom, Laura and Casie just be happy?" I know it's been five years, but still..."   
  
Heather sighed and gave a glance in the direction of the house. Casie had returned to the water with Caity and Matt. She blocked out their incessant squeals of laughter. "Well, Tom told me that he and B'Elanna have been together for about two or so years. Apparently, shortly after Voyager got back, Tom approached Laura and found out about Casie. Tension between them has been escalating." She took a deep breath. "B'Elanna knows about their previous relationship, but not about Casie. She may suspect something though. I don't know." Heather fought back tears. "I keep thinking that I'll turn around and everything will be fine."   
  
Shelly agreed. "They were so happy. And now that we're all back together, I'm expecting them to be back to the way it was too."   
  
Tessa jumped to her feet, a little too eager to change the subject. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" She bolted toward the ocean, Shelly, and Heather joining her after a moment's hesitation. Learra rolled her eyes and mumbled something about not wanting to ruin her hair. She stayed put on the blanket.   
  
Heather was, as usual, the last in the water. She dove through the oncoming wave and resurfaced next to Tessa, who was floating on her back, legs crossed. Shelly was a few meters away, treading water. They hadn't even been out there more than a minute when three small bodies came splashing toward them.   
  
Caity, with her dark blonde hair stuck on her cheeks, bounded on top of Tessa, who let out a yelp before being submerged in water. Casie giggled and jumped onto Heather's back. Matt climbed into his mother's arms and laid his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Matt, are you tired honey?" Shelly asked, pulling his thumb out of his mouth. He nodded slowly and stuck his thumb back to where it had been seconds earlier. She made a quick apology to Heather and Tessa and started to trudge back toward shore, Matt yawning in her arms.   
  
Heather watched Shelly and her son exit the water. Tessa was busy playing a game of shark and minnow with Caity and Casie, who had decided to get off of Heather's back. Everything had changed. Five or so years ago, Heather and her friends were ready to conquer the galaxy. Now, they were all different in many way. Mike and Justin were dead, Aria was gone, working on a far away scientific research vessel, Tessa had a promising medical career, Shelly and Brian were raising a family, Learra was busy ordering her superior officer around, and Heather was alone. It was true, she did have a wonderful position under one of her best friends. But honestly, it wasn't where she thought she'd be. Heather didn't even know where she thought she'd be.   
  
She let out a deep breath and turned onto her back, closing her eyes to block out the sun's rays. The biggest change for all of them was Tom and Laura. Everyone had just assumed that they'd be together now. That was a constant throughout the Academy. Heather may have switched majors more than once, Tessa may have dated Mike and then Clinton and then Mike again, Shelly may have been friends with the Delany's one minute and enemies the next, but throughout it all, Tom and Laura were together. But here they all were. Laura had a fatherless daughter and an aspiring Starfleet career. And Tom had just returned from the dead, bringing with him a complication to his and Laura's happiness. Heather didn't know B'Elanna and she knew she shouldn't even be pre-judging the woman, but Tom and Laura were two of her best friends. And she could only hope that no one got hurt.   
  
***   
  
Tom grabbed B'Elanna's elbow. He spun her around and he could see the fury and the anger in her eyes. He needed to apologize. "B'Elanna please. Hear me out!" She pulled away from his grasp and crossed her arms, not offering any response. Tom took a deep breath and got ready to confess everything to the woman he loved. "Laura and I...we were involved back at the Academy. Out there on the beach, I just got carried away in the past. My memories got the best of me. Please..." He pleaded, knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth and unaware that she knew that too.   
  
B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "I wish you could just tell me the truth once. No side-stepping it." She insisted. "Tom, you cannot forget the past, no matter how hard you try. I know that. Those feelings for her will always be there." She sucked in a breath. "I just need you to be completely honest with me. I won't be able to trust you otherwise."   
  
He stared at her. Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. "Well then...Laura and I were engaged to be married for a little over a year. I left her after the accident and I hadn't seen her since." He turned away, unable to look at her. "She told me a couple days ago that Casie is my daughter."   
  
Shock registered on the half-Klingon's face. "She never told you?" She asked in horror.   
  
Tom shook his head. "I never gave her the chance. I was gone before she could say anything." He pursed his lips together and looked back at B'Elanna, taking hold of both of her hands in his. "B'Elanna, marry me." He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I love you so much, and I want nothing more than to give Casie a family. Will you B'Elanna?"   
  
She didn't know what to say. "What about Laura? You can't just take her daughter away from her."   
  
"I won't be. I just want time with her." He took a step closer, moving his hands to her waist. "And with you..."   
  
B'Elanna looked up at Tom. His blue eyes were sad, yet they still shined with love and trust. She swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you too." She sealed their promise with a kiss.   
  
***   
  
Casie sat on her bed, legs swinging back and forth against the side. She was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for her father. He had told her earlier that night that he was going to leave for Voyager tomorrow, but he wanted to talk to her first. She sighed in frustration.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Excitedly, Casie jumped off of the bed and tore open the door. Tom was standing on the other side, leaning against the door frame. "Hey there sweetheart." He lifted her up and gave her a hug before sitting her down on the edge of her bed and kneeling in front of her. "Casie, I need you to know that I love you very, very much." She nodded, fearing that the worst was yet to come. "B'Elanna and I have decided to get married. And we want you to come stay with us for a while. I was going to ask your mother after I talked to you."   
  
Casie was silent. "You told me you still loved her."   
  
He looked away for just a moment. "I do Casie. But not the same way that I love B'Elanna. Do you understand?"   
  
She nodded sadly. "Yeah."   
  
He smiled at her. "Casie, a long time ago, before you were born, I loved your mother very, very much. But I gave up the privilege to love her the moment I walked out on her."   
  
"When I come visit, does Mommy get to come too?" His daughter wondered, starting to fidget on the bed.   
  
Tom shook his head. "Probably not." He explained. "You'll just meet B'Elanna and me on Voyager and then stay with us while your mom finishes a mission. Would that be okay with you?"   
  
She nodded again.   
  
He grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "That's good. I'm going to talk to your mommy now, okay?"   
  
Casie smiled a little. "Yeah. I love you Daddy."   
  
"I love you too Casie." Tom helped her lay down on the bed and he tucked her in before heading out the door to find Laura.   
  
***   
  
Laura sighed tiredly and tossed the padd onto the bed in front of her. There had to be something better to do than read possible candidate for her two open positions. She was beginning to think she should just throw all the applications at Heather with the instructions to 'choose the two she likes best'.   
  
She thought for a moment or two before getting up off the bed and wandering into the hall. Not exactly sure where she wanted to go, she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard above the sink, she pulled out a tall glass and filled it with cold water. She took the glass out onto the porch and sipped it thoughtfully.   
  
All of the guests had since gone home and both Admiral and Mrs. Paris had retired to their bedroom. Casie was upstairs in her room reading a book. Laura was going to go up to tuck her in soon. She wanted to give her a few more minutes. Since the incident with Tom this afternoon, she hadn't spoken to either Tom or B'Elanna, and, quite honestly, she didn't have any intention to. Finishing the water, she set the glass onto the table near the door. She peeled her sandals from her feet and laid them on the last step, walking down onto the sand.   
  
The sun was disappearing in the horizon and the sky was filled with deep shades of pink and orange. There had been many times that Laura had walked along this stretch of beach, trying to sort out her thoughts. This wasn't any different. She was about halfway between the house and the boathouse when she decided to stop walking. She sat down in the sand, the breeze blowing through her auburn hair.   
  
Laura hadn't been out there long when someone sat down next to her. She turned her head to find Tom looking at her. "Hi." She greeted meekly.   
  
"Hi." He returned, moving his head to look at the setting sun. "Voyager's leaving tomorrow." Tom said quietly. Laura could tell that wasn't what he had come down here to talk to her about. She was right. "B'Elanna and I were talking." He started. "And we wanted to take Casie with us for a couple months."   
  
Laura's jaw dropped. She shook her head, not believing what she had just heard and turned to look at him once again. "Excuse me?"   
  
Tom swallowed. "We're planning on getting married in a few months, and we want Casie to be a part of it." He sighed. "I want her to be a part of it."   
  
"You want me to let Casie go off with two complete strangers? Tom, I can't do that." Laura jumped to her feet, tears beginning to sting her eyes.   
  
"Casie knows that I'm her father." Tom said simply, the words hitting Laura hard.   
  
She spun on her heels and glared at him incredulously. "What?"   
  
"She told me this morning that she knew I was her father." He explained, not able to look her in the eye. "Casie said that she wanted to know why I left you and why I never came back. I tried to explain it to her, but I want more time. B'Elanna is more than happy to help me with Casie, even if it is for only a little while." Laura had turned away again and Tom tugged on her shirt sleeve. "Please Laura. I just want time with my daughter."   
  
Laura managed to lift her head and Tom could see the tears falling down her cheek. "Of course Tom." She choked out. "Maybe it'll give me a few weeks to get my life back together." She swallowed back more tears and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I'll tell Casie." Laura pulled out of Tom's reach and half-walked, half-ran back to the house, unable to hold back the tears any more.   
  
Tom stood on the beach alone, wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life.   
  
***   
  
The following morning, Voyager was being released from drydock and Tom and B'Elanna were expected to be on it. Casie was going with them. Laura had gone up to talk to Casie after her conversation with Tom. Her daughter was more than excited and Laura tried to stay calm. She helped Casie pack some of her clothes and her favorite books and stuffed animals before bidding her good night and sweet dreams. She then returned to her own bedroom and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Laura walked down the stairs in her bathrobe and entered the kitchen, surprised to find most of the other occupants of the house already up and busy. Theresa was busy at the stove, scrambling eggs and making pancakes. Casie was happily enjoying her bowl of cereal at the table with her grandfather and Tom, who were each waiting for their breakfast. Laura leaned against the doorframe and, for a moment, she was the wonderful mother and this was her family. But the dream ended at the sight of B'Elanna entered from the family room. Tom gave her a good morning kiss before helping her into the seat on the other side of the table. Now Laura felt like an outsider, looking in on a happy family sharing the most important meal of the day with each other.   
  
Casie was the first to see her mother. Her face brightened and she jumped out of her seat, running straight for Laura's arms. "Mom!" She exclaimed. "Tom and B'Elanna said that Naomi's going to be on Voyager too, so I'll have someone to play with. Her mom's staying on board like they are." She was clearly excited and, deep down, Laura was truly happy for her daughter.   
  
Tom looked up from his food to see Laura in the doorway with Casie. Her face was red and swollen and he could tell she had spent most of the night crying. "Good morning Laura." He greeted, offering her the seat across from him and next to the admiral. She declined his offer.   
  
"I'm not really hungry. When are you three leaving?" She asked, not moving from her spot. Casie had returned to her seat.   
  
"As soon as we're finished eating." He answered, pouring himself another glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. Casie held out her glass, wanting more too, and he gladly filled hers up also.   
  
B'Elanna rose from her seat and approached Laura. "Thank you." She smiled.   
  
Laura raised an eyebrow. "For what?"   
  
The half-Klingon shrugged. "For letting us take Casie. I know how difficult this must be, but I do want you to know how much I admire you. Thank you."   
  
Laura's face softened. "You're welcome." She responded. "I know you'll take good care of her." Torres nodded and wrapped her arms around Jenkins' neck, embracing her.   
  
"This means a lot to Tom." She whispered.   
  
"I know."   
  
***   
  
Laura hugged her daughter hard and a tear fell down her face. "I want you to be on your absolute best behavior while you're with Tom and B'Elanna, do you understand me?" She instructed, receiving a nod of her daughter's head in response. "Alright. I'll see you in a few months." She let go and brushed a strand of hair from Casie's face. She took one last look at her before pushing her toward the door. "Now get going. You three don't want to be late." Casie grinned at her mother and skipped out the door and toward the hovercraft.   
  
B'Elanna walked through the door next. She hugged Laura again. "It was great meeting you. Thanks again."   
  
Laura smiled. "You're welcome. And congratulations." She nodded toward the ring on her finger.   
  
"Thanks." Torres continued out the door and joined Casie outside.   
  
Laura took a deep breath and turned around in time to find Tom's arms wrap around her. "Thank you so much." He murmured in her ear. "She'll be okay."   
  
She nodded and laid her head on Tom's chest for just a moment longer than necessary. "She better be." Laura chuckled. "Or else I'll hunt you down and show you just how powerful my ship is." She joked, pulling away from his embrace.   
  
"I'll see you in a couple months." He added, leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. "Good-bye." He headed out the door and walked over to his fiancée and daughter.   
  
Casie turned to look at her mom and she waved, a smile on her face. Laura waved back and watched sadly as Casie pushed between Tom and B'Elanna and took both of their hands in hers. The two adults shared a smile and walked into the hovercraft. Laura watched it take off and, as it disappeared from her sight, she felt her entire world shattering around her.   
  
The End.


	9. Final Author's Note

**A Past Long Forgotten Final Author's Note**

I absolutely hoped you enjoyed my AU of an AU tale of Tom and B'Elanna and past lives and secrets.  I had such a great time writing all of it; it was a lot of fun to get inside the characters' heads and see what new I can have them do.

  
If you're interested in reading all about Tom and Laura's real relationship (well, real in my own little fanfiction world), feel free to read "Changing the Future," which begins with Laura's first year at Starfleet Academy and follows her through graduation and later assignments, including her role on Voyager and their journey to the Delta Quadrant.

  
I'm quite sure you all believe Laura is a Mary Sue.  Well, I hate to burst the perverbial bubble, but she is.  I won't deny it.  In fact, that's where I get my pen name: ljp.  Laura Jenkins-Paris, though she and Tom never marry in any of my stories.

  
Feel free to leave me a quick review to let me know what you think of my story.  I'd really appreciate it.  Also, if you have any interest in anything else by me, I have a whole slew of Harry Potter and X-Files fanfiction posted here at fanfiction.net.  Furthermore, there's a bunch at http://www.geocities.com/ljpspooky

So, enjoy!

-LJP-

_"All the world's a stage and the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances and one man, in his time, plays many parts."_ – William Shakespeare, As You Like It


End file.
